1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus that performs recording on a recording medium and that includes a pivotable panel that has a display unit that displays various information and the like.
2. Related Art
Some of the recording apparatus represented by printers can be used standalone, without being connected to a computer. In some such printers, a display unit that displays various information, images, etc. is provided so as to be capable of being tilted via a tilt mechanism (see, for example, JP-A-2011-42125) Furthermore, some standalone type printers are portable printers specialized in printing on postcards, small-size photograph paper sheets, etc. The printer described in JP-A-2011-42125 is an example of such portable printers. Furthermore, many of such portable type printers are provided with a handle for transportation as shown in JP-A-2011-42476.
However, as for the related-art portable printers, it cannot be said that their characteristics, for example, a relation between the shape of the display unit and the tilting directions thereof in light of the use of the printers for creating postcards, do not appropriately meet users' needs. Furthermore, the display unit is preferred to be larger in order to secure good visibility; however, a size increase of the display unit usually results in an increased weight such that, when the printer is transported, the display unit may unintentionally open and bring about an unfavorable result, such as breakage or the like.